Dame Dedtime
is a Boss Yo-kai presumably of the Wicked tribe. She is the main antagonist of the Yo-kai Watch 2 video game and the first movie. Appearance * Yo-kai Watch 2: Boss Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch 3: NPC Yo-kai. Biology Dedtime resembles a large, elderly woman with greyish, wrinkled skin with black-shaded facial features, greyish-blue long nails and violet hair styled in a courtesan-like fashion, complimented by a golden hairpiece with two scarlet threads which end in golden tassels. Her attire gives her a regal appearance: she wears an orange noblewoman suit with a layer of lighter-shaded orange cloth under that and another dark-green layer underneath it, fastened by an orange obi. She also wears a black haori lined in gold and carries a violet cane resembling an hourglass with a lime-green handle. After becoming , her body becomes serpentine-like and coiled, fuchsia in color. She gains four arms garbed in a black jacket. Her face becomes more beast-like with her eyes becoming pure red and circled by blue lines, and her head gains a set of eight hairpins below her hairpiece, with her hair becoming fuchsia-colored and ending in the sides with two spiked wing-like braids. In the movie, there is another form, , who is composed up of tiny Dame Demonas, and the overall shape of her body resembles a serpentine creature. In Yo-kai Watch 2: Psychic Specters, after becoming , her hair takes a light lily-like color, her face loses the black shades and has a more gentle expression. Dedtime was once a living human in the past, named Madame Otoki '(おトキ Otoki), and one day was accused of a crime she did not commit. She was arrested and left to die in jail for the rest of her life. Coming back as the Yo-kai she now is, Dedtime plots her revenge by taking the time of other humans and destroying them. Dedtime is shown to hold a deep grudge for humans due to the long time she spent in prison when she was alive; in her own words, since she was robbed of her precious time, she will do the same with the time of everyone else. Dedtime does not seem to understand the bonds between humans and Yo-kai, which lead to her desire of preventing the creation of the Yo-kai Watch 60 years ago and is further evidenced by her creation of the Wicked tribe Yo-kai in order to sever the bonds between humans and Yo-kai and between themselves by sparking the war between the Fleshy Souls and Bony Spirits armies and infecting the humans during the 60-year lapse. Her negative qualities are further enhanced when she becomes Dame Demona by robbing humans of their positive feelings. In ''Psychic Specters, she eventually has a change of heart - which is made more noticeable by her conversion into Dame Deartime upon realizing was waiting for her to return to him, alone; she still had him and his hatred for humans was unfounded. She also has a tendency of saying "dun dun dun!!" (Dayyo~n in Japanese, which while not having a particular meaning, it sounds like the English word "die," so it's probably translated as words like "Die!", "Death!", etc (だっヨ〜ン). Dame Dedtime has the power to create Wicked Yo-kai by farting, which tends to disturb opponents. She can also destroy weaker Wicked Yo-kai and hurt the ears of her enemies with her loud shouting, which is similar to a sonic blast, but still audible enough to human ears. When she gets mad enough, she transforms into her final form. In the movie, however, this final form is tiny, but she also multiplies herself to be able to form a giant monster. She can also blast red energy from her cane and can heal herself using the Giant Clock. Profile Yo-kai Watch animation series Dame Dedtime was mentioned twice by Kin and Gin in Jibanyan's Secret of the anime, once when asking into themselves why The Leader would be interested in Nate; and next when deliberating what to report to her upon failing to sway Jibanyan from Nate. She serves as the main antagonist in the first movie. Dedtime is shadowed when talking with Kin, Gin and Bronzlow about the arrival of Nate, Whisper and Jibanyan. She later appears in front of the heroes and kidnaps Jibanyan and has her minions harming Hovernyan in front of Nathaniel. After Nate and Nathaniel summon their Yo-kai friends with their restored watches and defeat Kin, Gin, Bronzlow and the Wicked with their help, Dedtime becomes angry, making Nate order Tattletell to find the reason for her actions. After explaining her backstory and how she became a Yo-kai under Tattletell's influence, she absorbs her fallen minions and becomes Kyodai Ubaune. In her new form, she proves to be more than a match for all the Yo-kai friends but eventually meets her downfall when Darknyan and Buchinyan-formed from the Yo-kai energy given to Hovernyan and Jibanyan with Whisper tagging along-join forces and send her flying. In the movie, it was shown that when Dedtime was alive as a human, she was accused of and imprisoned for a crime that she didn't commit and was left to rot away in jail for the rest of her life. Psychic Specters further elaborates into this by showing her in the Sengoku period and her framing involving an old clock she found in the castle. Yo-kai Watch 2 Mirroring her appearance in the first movie, Dedtime serves as the mastermind between the events of the game. She appears in her lair before Kin and Gin after the pair are defeated by Nate/Katie; she's referred to as "The Leader" (Japanese: 元締め様 Motojime-sama). After the war between the Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls armies is ended, she appears before the player. Later, when Unfairy is defeated, she banishes said Wicked Executive in front of the others as a warning for them. Dedtime later sends Nate/Katie, Whisper and Jibanyan back into the present in order to prevent them from stopping her plans. After the player defeats the Wicked executives and ventures into her lair, they engage Dedtime in a first battle, which is interrupted after she rewinds time and recovers herself. Soon after Kin and Gin's defeat against Nathaniel/Kenny and his friends, the latter's grandchild engages and defeats Dedtime in a second battle. However, she reappears outside town and absorbs the humans' energy, becoming Dame Demona. If she is defeated, she will be sent flying. It was revealed in Psychic Specters that Dedtime was imprisoned in the lowest level of Infinite Inferno for 60 years. As part of Directator's latest film project, which involves revealing the reason why she turned evil, Nate/Katie, following rumors about her imprisonment in Infinite Inferno, confront her there. Dedtime initially wants to get revenge on Nate/Katie, while Whisper states according to the Yo-kai Pad about her defeat at the hand of the human child, much to her dismay. Directator then appears and begins the film project, even getting Dedtime to a loss of words, with Robonyan acting as the cameraman. During the camera roll, Dedtime tells her backstory, which is not yet believed by Whisper and Jibanyan, so she entrusts Nate/Katie with their hairpiece- a Sharp-Toothed Comb- and tells him/her to travel to the Sengoku Period through Miradox to see by themselves. The player travels to Sawayama Castle Town in the Sengoku Period and meets a woman who suspiciously wears a comb which looks like Dedtime's (Madame Otoki). Nate/Katie retorts he knows someone with the same comb as Otoki's, to which she states hers was one of a kind and made by a craftsman named Senkichi, which was to marry her. Otoki then heads to the castle- which is when she was framed. Upon returning, Nate/Katie bestowed the comb, Robonyan shows Dedtime the footage, and, much to her shock, it reveals Senkichi was waiting for her to return home- as stated by Directator. Dedtime, realizing she still had Senkichi and her unneeded hatred of humans, breaks into crying and becomes Dame Deartime as a symbol of her redemption. She decides to stay in the Infinite Inferno and tells Nate/Katie the elite Wicked Yo-Kai can now be befriended, as she asks him/her to help them. Yo-kai Watch 3 In Yo-kai Watch 3, Dame Deartime runs the sukiyaki shop in New Yo-kai City, with her employees being the five Wicked Executives. Relationships Kin, Gin and Bronzlow Out of all of Dedtime's subordinates, she trusts Kin, Gin and Bronzlow enough to have them erase Nate/Katie's memories of the Yo-Kai Watch. Kin and Gin, in particular, refer to Dedtime as The Leader (Motojime-sama) and report to her directly. In Psychic Specters even when Dedtime is defeated, the siblings try a last-ditch attempt to prevent her reform, without success. In the movie, they prevent Nathaniel Adams from harming Dedtime by using their Giant Clock to rewind time. After the trio is defeated in the movie, Dedtime shows some concern for them and absorbs them in order to become Kyodai Ubaune. Wicked Tribe Yo-kai Dedtime is the mastermind behind the creation of the Wicked, which she commands to infect the Classic Yo-kai and sometimes people in order to feed on their absorbed feelings. The elite Wicked, being born from her negative qualities, are the second-to-last line of defense for her and are tasked by guarding the evil machines used for infecting Old Springdale. However, Dedtime herself has little tolerance for failure coming from them, as seen when she banished Unfairy when he failed to deter Nate/Katie from releasing Arachnus and Toadal Dude. However in Yo-kai Watch 3: Sukiyaki, her relationship with the elite Wicked seems to have improved, as she (as Dame Deartime) allowed them to work at her new sukiyaki restaurant at New Yo-kai City. Nathan Adams/Katie Forester Out of Dedtime's enemies, she holds Nate/Katie in anger from foiling her plans at the end of Bony Spirits and Fleshy Souls. In Psychic Specters, Whisper even states, by reading the Ukiukipedia, that "She was defeated by Nate/Katie", further infuriating her. However, she entrusts the player with her hairpiece and requests going to the Sengoku Period to give them to her beloved, as -it should be noted-, part of Directator's newest film project involving her. After this, and by watching the filmings, she realizes her beloved still treasured the hairpiece she used to wear as a human, bursting into tears. Upon her conversion into Dame Deartime, she lets go of her feud with the player and allows him/her to befriend the Wicked Yo-kai. Nathaniel Adams/Kenny Forester Dedtime's master plan involved averting the creation of the Yo-kai Watch by manipulating a crucial event in Nathaniel/Kenny's past, which, as seen in the movie, would cause him to give up on friendship and therefore, the need to make friends out of Yo-kai and the subsequent creation of his watch. Strategy Dame Dedtime can be pretty simple. Just watch out for her Level Steal skill. When she uses this, a level is stolen from one of your Yo-kai and a Wicked Yo-kai is summoned at that level. One way around this is to bring a low level Yo-kai in your back row and switch to that row at the beginning of the battle. Dame Demona, however, is an annoyance. She has two dragons, one for strength (STR) and one for spirit (SPR). Target the head first, and get Dame Demona down to half health. Once at half health, target the dragons. This should cripple her. Once both dragons are down, hit her hard and fast as they recover. One thing to know is when the dragons are out, she'll hassle you with attacks, Inspirits, and even takes away Purify and Items. And if you think Soultimates work, think again! She can steal your Soul Meter and even the Soultimate itself. If she does steal the Soultimate, chances are she will use hers. Switch to your back row and pray one of them tanks it out (you may need them for later). Unities are the best option, but she can steal them as well, so play it cautious. Etymology Her Japanese name "Tokiwo Ubaune" is derived from . Her human name "Otoki" is a rearrangement of "Tokio", and it's also a combination of the honorific "O-", a name beginning associated with the time during which she was alive, and . Her English name "Dame Dedtime" is a pun on "bedtime", and is also a corruption of "dead time". Her French name "Lady Perpétua" is taken from "lady" and "perpétuel" (perpetual). Her German name "Frau Fergällt" is taken from "Frau" (Miss/Mrs.) and "vergällt" (spoilt, denatured). Her Portuguese name "Amargurada" is taken from "amargura" (bitterness). Trivia *She is voiced by Ainosuke Kataoka IV in the Japanese versions of the second game and the first Yo-kai Watch movie. *She has a Brooklyn accent in the English dub. *Unlike every other Boss Yo-kai in Yo-kai Watch Blasters, Dame Dedtime and Dame Demona don't say their names, but instead, Dame Dedtime shouts out "Dun Dun Duuuun!" and Dame Demona say " I'm going to take everything, dun dun duuuuun!" *Her design is apparently based on the Tree Demon, the main antagonist of the 1987 film, A Chinese Ghost Story *Dame Dedtime is the first Final Boss to have appeared in the Anime, the others are Whisped Cream and Soranaki. *So far, Dame Dedtime is the only female Final Boss of the Yo-kai Watch series. In Other Languages Dame Dedtime *Spanish (Latin America): Dama Muerte Dame Demona *English: Dame Demona *Spanish: Lady Démona *Italian: Letaldama *German: Frau Fatal *French: Lady Démona *Japanese: スベテ・ウバウネ Subete Ubaune *Korean: 진 우파우파 Jin Upaupa *English: Dame Deartime *Italian: Caradama *German: Frau Ferzeih *French: Madame Otoki *German: Madame Otoki *English: Madame Otoki *Italian: Madame Otoki See also * Dame Dredfulde:Frau Fergällt Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Female Characters Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Wicked Tribe Category:Final Bosses Category:Non-playable Yo-kai Category:Purple Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Black Yo-kai Category:Grey Yo-kai Category:Big Bosses Category:Ice-attribute Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Drain-attribute Yo-kai Category:Bird Yo-kai Category:Animal Yo-kai Category:Snake Yo-kai Category:Reptile Yo-kai Category:Elderly Yo-kai